El noble, la muerte y ¿Una fresa?
by Daku Chokoreto
Summary: Kaien Kurosaki, un joven noble desdichado que unicamente desea un cambio en su vida llena de hipocrecias y prepotencias. Ichigo Urahara, un joven humilde y sencillo que simplemente anhela un cambio en su vida llena de burlas, arduo trabajo y carencias. Un inesperado e inminente encuentro resultara ser la clave para revelar la verdad oculta tras su inquietante parecido.-AU, no yaoi-


¡Hola Minna!

Seee, aún no publico el segundo capitulo -huye de los tomates- pero esta es mi excusa xD es que he estado totalmente concentrada en esta pequeña intro. Es un nuevo fic que traemos para ustedes (si, traemos. Mi mellizo lejano (?) y yo), es una idea muy loca que nos entro xD a la cual llamamos **"Proyecto Mellizos"**. Esta dedicado a nuestra madre, **DiLaurentis**, gracias por todo má! Y... bueno, esta historia esta escrita (o bueno, en proceso) por **Gray** y **Daku Chokoreto.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach ni sus personajes nos pertenecen son de Tite Kubo, la historia es de nuestra autoría.**

So, disfruten la lectura~

* * *

**El noble, la muerte y... ¿Una fresa?**

_Introducción: _

_Separación Inminente_

—Será un estorbo— susurró un hombre de cabello negro, solo, con la vista pérdida en algún lugar del enorme jardín visible por la ventana. No estaba convencido de la decisión que acababa de tomar, pero trataba de engañarse a sí mismo argumentando que era por el orgullo de su familia, y por ello lo correcto.

…~~~…

— ¡N-no puedo soportarlo más! —Gritaba una desesperada mujer— ¡Será ahora! ¡No hay tiempo de ir al hospital!—gritó con más fuerza a causa de su dolor.

—Respira Masaki, trata de tranquilizarte, ya mandé por el doctor…—decía el hombre a su lado, que en cuestión de minutos sería padre, tratando de tranquilizar a su mujer—Él no tardará en llegar.

La mujer a punto de dar a luz se retorcía del dolor, pero trataba de respirar como una mujer en su situación debía hacerlo. Un doctor entró por la puerta de la habitación. —Yo recibiré al bebé señor, por favor. Esta vez no puede estar aquí, es un parto peligroso y es mejor que permanezca afuera —ordenó el doctor, la enfermera que acompañaba al doctor guiaba al futuro padre a la salida.

—T-todo saldrá bien Isshin—dijo la futura madre, esta vez ella trato de tranquilizar a su esposo, ya que su expresión había mostrado preocupación por las palabras del médico. Isshin sonrió y salió de la habitación más tranquilo, después de todo sabía que su mujer era fuerte y confiaba en que todo saldría bien.

…~~~…

—Estoy en la mansión, el bebé está a punto de nacer. Una vez que tenga al recién nacido lo llevaré con usted, jefe—decía por teléfono un hombre con rasgos toscos y vestidura negra que observaba fijamente desde los jardines de una lujosa mansión lo que ocurría con la pareja.

—Esa es tu misión—contesto el hombre al otro lado del teléfono— todo tiene que salir bien ya que este trabajito nos va a dejar un buen dinero, así que cuento contigo.

—Descuide, ya analicé todo. La familia, como lo esperamos tiene seguridad, y muy buena, pero he descubierto cómo realizar el trabajo con la mayor discreción posible.

—Confío en tus habilidades—contestó la voz del hombre y sin más que decir colgó, el hombre de negro hizo lo mismo y emprendió su camino.

…~~~…

Una bella mujer que acababa de dar a luz estaba recostada en su cama, el parto había sido demasiado extenuante para ella y ahora dormía profundamente. La enfermera tenía en brazos dos pequeños bultos envueltos.

—Son dos bellos bebes. Gemelos —soltó sonriente la enfermera, el lloriqueo de los recién nacidos inundaba la habitación. La señorita de vestidura blanca al no recibir respuesta de la madre miró con preocupación al doctor.

—Tranquila, ella está bien, solo quedó exhausta del parto. Será mejor que la dejemos descansar—dijo tranquilamente el médico.

—Pero no…

—Más tarde verá a sus bebés, —interrumpió el diálogo de su acompañante al asumir lo que diría— por lo tanto avisemos al señor Kurosaki que es padre de dos varones en perfecta salud.

Así la enfermera colocó a los gemelos en la cuna que estaba al lado de la cama, el doctor se dispuso a salir para dar la feliz noticia; sin embargo un encapuchado entró sigilosamente a la habitación. El doctor y la enfermera inmediatamente sintieron temor, sabían que algo malo sucedería. Y así fue. Ambos recibieron un balazo en la cabeza, cayendo muertos al instante.

— ¿P-pero qué rayos…—pensó sorprendido el hombre al ver su objetivo en el cunero—…s-son gemelos? Interesante **—**sonrió.

— ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó la cansada Masaki, al ver borrosamente al intruso, éste inmediatamente tomó a los bebés y emprendió su carrera. Tenía que salir lo más pronto posible si quería que su misión se cumpliera.

— ¡No! —gritó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, el grito fue débil pero desesperado. Isshin al oír los disparos y después el grito de su esposa, inmediatamente corrió a la habitación, dejando a las personas de negocios con las que estaba. Al llegar vio a Masaki intentando levantarse.

— ¡S-se llevaron al bebé! —gritó ya con más fuerza al ver que su marido estaba ahí, Isshin abrió los ojos indicando sorpresa y enseguida corrió por su celular, ordenó a sus guardaespaldas que buscaran al ladrón de su hijo y ordenó su persecución.

—¡Te prometo que lo traeré de vuelta! —dijo a su mujer, salió rápidamente de la habitación y corrió por instinto también en busca de su heredero.

…~~~…

En los límites del lugar y a punto de librarse de los tipos que lo perseguían, logró brincar una de las altas bardas de la mansión Kurosaki. Por un momento se creyó librado mas se vio sorprendido por uno de los guardaespaldas del empresario Isshin, apuntando directamente a su cabeza.

—Entrégame de inmediato a…—sorprendido de ver a dos y no a un solo bebé—… a los bebés.

El secuestrador solo se limitó a mostrar su sonrisa, y verlo directamente a los ojos. No titubeaba ni por tener un arma apuntándole.

—Lástima, es tarde—dijo con burla el ladrón. El protector de la familia Kurosaki se molestó al ver la reacción del tipo. Así que le dio un tiro en la pierna. Éste se hincó.

—Maldito— le dijo. Quiso decir un insulto más pero un golpe en la cara que lo sangró se lo impidió. El guardaespaldas tomó a uno de los bebés y cuando se dispuso a tomar al segundo, sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda. Le habían disparado a quemarropa.

—Sabía que tenía que venir en tu ayuda—dijo otro encapuchado, bajando el arma. —Vamos, tenemos a un ejército detrás…— decía a su compañero levantándolo para seguir con el plan.

—Espera, el otro…

—No hay tiempo o vamos por el mocoso y nos atrapan, o huimos ahora y salimos vivos de esta; así que huyamos. —ordenó este.

—Si habrá tiempo, tú, que ahora eres más rápido, ve por él, si llevamos a los dos el señor Kuchiki estará complacido y nos dará mayor recompensa, ¡Piénsalo!—sugirió el secuestrador herido a su compañero.

—Ah…—se quejó el otro— no suena tan mal tu idea, pero apresurémonos que como te mencione no hay tiempo, esos imbéciles vienen detrás—concluyó acercándose al hombre que acababa de asesinar, que tenía al bebé aún encima. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y enseguida alcanzó a su compañero, que ya había emprendido la huida. Ambos oyeron que los guardias de la familia Kurosaki estaban más cerca.

—Será mejor que te adelantes, yo solo te hago lento. No temas, lograré librarme de estos idiotas—alentó a su cómplice.

—De acuerdo, nos veremos entonces donde quedamos…— enseguida aceleró el paso y corrió.

…~~~…

_Mis piernas pesaban, dolían. Mi respiración era agitada y mi cuerpo pedía que parara en ese instante, que detuviera mi marcha y le diera tiempo para recuperarse y seguir._

_Pero no podía. No debía. No quería._

_La persona que corría por delante de mí empezó a disminuir su velocidad. Lo sé, también a él su cuerpo le pide clemencia, que se detenga y deje de sobre exigirle, pero él tampoco piensa parar. _

_Repentinamente empieza a llover, pero de todas maneras no me detendré, no lo haré, por más que me lo pidan, no importa cuanto haya recorrido ya persiguiéndolo, no lo haré. _

_Se tropieza con una roca, acelero mi velocidad. No porque quiera atraparlo rápido, tengo miedo de que le haya sucedido algo a lo que carga entre brazos. Se empieza a reincorporar, pero no dejaré que lo haga. Vuelve a levantarse, pero yo ya he acortado la distancia que nos separa, estoy a solo tres pasos largos de alcanzarlo y él esta lastimado._

_-_No te atrevas a seguir corriendo_ -le advierto, __estoy realmente furioso y no sabe de lo que soy capaz._

_Se queda estático por un buen tiempo. Parece que se esta dando por vencido._

-Aparentemente ya no tiene sentido que corra ¿no?_ -se gira. Puedo ver su rostro sucio, sudado, cubierto por una capa lodosa, y su expresión… esa expresión típica de él que pareciera que me dijera "no importa cuánto lo intentes, siempre estaré un paso delante de ti"._

_Me acerco con pasos cortos hacia él, temeroso a que haga algo inesperado y pierda la oportunidad. Por el contrario, extiende sus brazos, dejando ver el pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta blanca, que por la lluvia y el lodo adquirió un color café oscuro. _

_Anegado por el pequeño bulto, dejo de pensar en las mil y un oportunidades que le estoy dando para escapar, empiezo a tomar con delicadeza al bulto entre mis manos. Él no hace nada, se queda parado, como esperando algo o a alguien. Sostengo entonces firmemente en mis brazos a mi primogénito mientras me dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, escucho varios pasos, muchas personas corriendo hacia donde estoy__._

_La lluvia sigue cayendo con la misma intensidad, ¿__qué curioso, no? Siempre veo esto en las películas, cada vez que algo malo sucede o hay un momento dramático, triste, uno donde la lluvia transmite los sentimientos de sufrimiento del personaje… ¿Por qué?, siempre quise que mi vida fuera como un drama, como una película. Pero ahora que lo veo, es una estupidez. ¿Por qué desear tal cosa?, ¿Por qué las personas siempre deseamos tener una vida llena de fantasías, comedias, dramas? Podemos verlo en una película, una serie o una novela y pensar, "Me gustaría que mi vida fuera como una, con esa emoción y drama", pero si realmente fuera así… las películas serían como normalmente son nuestras vidas ahora, y así desearíamos que nuestra vida fuera de "esta manera" ¿Qué sentido tiene?, siempre vamos a seguir en el mismo ciclo sin fin, deseando que suceda algo más, y cuando nos sucede desearíamos no haberlo pensado…¿Por eso llueve, no? La lluvia nos transmite sus sentimientos de tristeza y desesperación, nos transmite nuestros propios sentimientos en los momentos trágicos, los momentos que nunca hubiéramos deseado que pasaran. Hace un momento lo hizo, sintió la misma desesperación que yo y lo transmitió, ahora sin explicación alguna incrementó su fuerza__, pero ya no la escuch__o, ya no tengo esos sentimientos, estoy tranquilo ya que ya lo tengo conmigo. _

_Los policías lo arrestan mientras yo sigo abrazando a mi bebé, mi hijo, mi sangre, mi descendencia. Siento que gotas resbalan por mis mejillas, pero… son tibias, no son gotas de lluvia, ¿Son lágrimas? ¿Estoy llorando? Sí, estoy llorando, pero de felicidad al saber que mi hijo está en mis brazos, está conmigo, está bien. Apoyo mi cabeza en el bulto mientras le susurro _"No dejaré que esto vuelva a suceder, lo prometo_". Uno de ellos sitúa su mano en mi hombro, lo volteo a ver y me dice "_Ya terminó, está arrestado y bajo custodia_". _

-Gracias, no saben cuánto se los agradezco_ -le doy mis más sinceras gratitudes y empiezo a incorporarme, destapando un poco la manta, dejando ver el pequeño y pacífico rostro de mi hijo, quien increíblemente, a pesar de todo, sigue dormido. Le sonrío tiernamente y acaricio su rostro, no dejaría que algo como esto volviese a pasar. Levanto la mirada hacia el frente mientras emprendo mi camino,__ para regresar con mi amada esposa y demostrarle que no la defraudé, que cumplí mi promesa de regresar con nuestro hijo sano y salvo.__Empiezo a caminar junto con el mismo oficial, todo terminó, todo está bien, mi esposa está bien, mi bebé está bien, yo estoy bien._

_Aunque aún hay algo que logra inquietarme un poco, solo un poco. Si todo está bien, ¿Por qué la lluvia cae aún con tal intensidad? ¿Por qué me transmite lo contrario? Lo ignoro, alejando esos pensamientos de mi mente, remplazándolos con una imagen de mi esposa y yo en casa, disfrutando de un rico café bien caliente mientras nuestro bebé duerme en una cuna. Una sonrisa adorna mi rostro mientras sigo caminando, pensando que todo terminó y no hay nada más de que preocuparse, ya no…_

…~~~…

Sin embargo él no sabía, los policías no sabían, su esposa no sabía.

No sabían que un hombre aún corría y estaba ya a kilómetros de distancia, cargando un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos…

Nadie notó que, mientras en el rostro del reciente padre se plantaba una sonrisa de felicidad y tranquilidad, en el rostro del sujeto que había intentado darse a la fuga, y ahora esposado por los policías, también aparecía una sonrisasolo que esta era de maldad y satisfacción mientras pensaba "Qué estúpidos".

* * *

Esto lo escribimos el jueves 28, pero hasta ahora lo publico e.e...

Bueno, esa es la introducción. El primer capitulo esta en proceso, va a paso lento ya que lo hacemos juntos y no por aparte, para no tener el problema que tuvimos con lo que les deje hoy.

Así, antes que se me olvide está historia es **Ichiruki** (no Ichihime, ni yaoi xD) para que no sé confundan xD. **¡Viva el Ichiruki!**

Espero les haya gustado, no tenemos fecha para el siguiente capítulo, pero hacemos lo que podemos para avanzar rápido. Los dejo con la pregunta del millón (Gray paga (?) ok no xD)

_¿Reviews?_

_¡Ja ne!_


End file.
